Daniel Tenkuro
Daniel Tenkuro, adopted Satori, is an orphan and the result of magical experimentation. Story The Price of Death An orphan who was taken as a test subject by a trio of mages, he was successfully fused with a Phylactery containing a shard of Raziel Tenkuro's Soul. This however almost caused Daniel to unleash Raziel's signature Anathema "killing wave" and slaughtering the entire town of Sanaide. Instead, however, Daniel was sealed with Haruma methods, linking his murderous impulses to the rest of his emotions. Daniel was at first a withdrawn kid until he encountered Ebishi Miyagawa, who became his closest companion. However, this triggered Daniel's seal, resulting in him unknowningly killing Ebishi's parents. Shut in the Satori mansion for ten years, alongside Akemi Satori, his adoptive sister, Daniel only regained a modicum of freedom after his father's death, growing close to a returned Ebishi as well as Kuri-ma Wasure. The Worth of Life As Daniel's emotions were rekindled, murders started anew in Sanaide. Daniel grew close to Sakura Haruma and encountered Asherah in a surprising twist, falling in love with her. When confronted with murders, Daniel attempted to investigate their cause, briefly encountering Takeshi. Eventually however, Daniel realized his true nature and crimes, and fled. Attempting to get himself killed, Daniel sought for Wasure to end him, but it is instead Asherah who confessed to him before killing herself to allow Daniel to control Anathema himself, without the help of a seal. Heartbroken, Daniel swore to avenge her - until Wasure managed to bring Asherah back. Daniel confronted the one responsible for everything, Yeshua Maark, and with Asherah's help, managed to make him flee. He then rested alongside those he had learned to love. Appearance Daniel is a purple-eyed, black-haired man - much like most Tenkuro - dressed in casual dark clothes, complete with headphones. Personality Fearful that his emotions would bring hurt to others, as his abusive father told him so, Daniel shut himself off from the rest of the world, appearing mysterious, indifferent or brooding, while in fact he was craving for affection and forced to remain silent. His personality at time was similar to Raziel's own regarding his obsession with art, nature, and the beauty of death. Daniel has shown nevertheless powerful emotions such as a strong bond of love for Asherah, but also Wasure, Ebishi, Akemi and Sakura. Despite being repressed most of the time, they showed themselves in times of weakness, and after Asherah's sacrifice, Daniel allowed him to be guided by his feelings and atone for the murders he caused, not out of desire for forgiveness, but love and desire for balance. Powers * Black Magic Mastery: Daniel possesses extreme proficiency with Black Magic, and lesser proficiency with other forms of magic. * Mystic Eyes of Death: Daniel possesses Mystic Eyes, glimmering purple, that allow him to command Demons and see the patterns of Black Magic. * Anathema Use: Daniel, thanks to Asherah's sacrifice, is able to channel Anathema in order to perform precise attacks, using his gardener's sickle as a catalyst. Storylines * Border of Death features him as a central character. Trivia * While more subtle than most, Daniel's name is that of an angel of the book of Enoch, much like most Tenkuro. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Tenkuro